


Home

by Fandom_Trash98



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Sister-Sister Relationship, basically yang is gonna comfort our ice queen, but you interpret it as you want, i guess, i was mainly going for a sort of, this could be read as a freezerburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: Yang is woken in the middle of the night by a strange sound. Her protective instincts kick in when she finds the source. Set just after Black and White.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this isn't a new chapter for Beacon Academy. I had sat down to write the next one, but then I couldn't get this scenario out of my head and I knew I could never concentrate on writing a different story. So I wrote this so that I could cleanse my brain pallete I guess? Anyway enjoy some cute friend fluff (or romantic fluff if you want to see it that way)!

Yang opened her eyes with a low groan, blearily blinking away sleep. She picked up her scroll and glanced at her much-too-bright display, checking the time. Three AM. Why would her body wake her up at three AM? Heaving a sigh, she tried to settle down again, only to hear a sniffle coming from the other side of the room. Suddenly alert, Yang squinted at the ‘bunkbeds’ to try to determine the source of the sound. Faint moonlight drifted through the window, allowing her to make out her sister sleeping soundly across the room. Her eyes slid down to the bottom bunk, allowing her to see Weiss, curled up and shivering in her bunk. Even in the low light, the tears glistening on her cheeks were like homing beacons to Yang. Alarm bells went off in her mind. Why was Weiss crying? Had she hurt herself in her sleep? Instincts honed from years of looking after Ruby kicked in, and Yang dropped from her bed and landed with silence that would have impressed Blake had she not been sleeping. But she was sleeping, and that was the only reason for her silence as she knew the motion would draw Weiss’ attention. The heiress froze and pretended to be asleep. Perhaps she thought Yang was only going to the bathroom, or perhaps she knew Yang had seen her and wanted to dissuade her from asking questions. Whatever the reason, Yang ignored it and slowly made her way towards Weiss. 

“Hey Ice Queen, I know you’re awake.” Yang’s whisper barely carried her words to the heiress, but they were heard clearly. “I’m trying to sleep Yang, go away.” While the words were curt and uncaring, the tone was anything but. Yang could hear the strain of her voice, the way she tried to still her crying, the way her voice caught as she tried to turn her away. Weiss was hurting and Yang had to know why. Slowly, she reached out a hand and brushed the hair back from Weiss’ forehead, before kneeling next to her bed. The action took the heiress aback, and Weiss flinched and pulled away. “Don’t touch me!” The command was still whispered, but it was frantic, scared. Yang held up her hands as a sign of surrender, and saw Weiss relax ever so slightly. “So, you gonna tell me what’s wrong or would you rather I just stayed here until you fell asleep again?” Yang asked gently, briefly turning to check her partner was still asleep. An ear flicked but the girl didn’t stir. “There’s nothing wrong, just go to bed Yang, _please_.” That caught Yang’s attention. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, had never, _ever_ said ‘please’ to anyone in the time Yang had known her. “Sorry Weiss, but you’re not okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but I can’t just leave you here all upset like this. I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again if I did that anyway, so I’m going to stay here.”

Yang expected resistance, she expected Weiss to call her a brute or demand she leave her in peace. She thought the girl might even try to forcibly remove her, and so she steeled herself to deal with these outcomes. She never expected the heart-wrenching sob that ripped free from the heiress, nor did she expect the girl to fling herself at Yang and cling to her, crying all the while. After registering the small girl now clutching her front, she brought her arms up around her and started rubbing circles on her back while hushing her gently. Weiss’ crying stemmed after a short while, but Yang continued to try to soothe the girl. Eventually, Weiss’ voice broke through the silence, timid and unsure. “Yang… does everyone on the team hate me?” Yang’s hand stilled as she processed that question, which was apparently the wrong reaction as Weiss tensed and tried to pull away, apologies tumbling from her mouth. Yang tightened her grip around the girl, holding her in place and trying to look in her eyes. “What would make you ask that question Weiss?” The girl in question drew in a deep breath, perhaps to settle her thoughts.

“I know I reacted terribly to finding out about Blake being a faunus. I know I upset her and I know I’ve apologised, but… I can’t help but feel like she’s still upset with me. She would have every right to be. I don’t know how I can make her see that I’m not like my father and I just _don’t care_ about it. She’s Blake, she’s a friend, she’s the only member of this team that isn’t a ball of energy and understands the beauty of silence-” A snort from Yang cut through Weiss’ speech causing the girl to glare. Yang muttered a quick ‘Sorry’ before Weiss continued. “I just, I don’t know how to have friends… and I also assumed that you were mad at me for upsetting your partner, and that Ruby was mad at me for upsetting you both and the team balance and I never wanted to upset any of you. The White Fang made my upbringing hell, and maybe my Father deserved it, but I never felt I deserved what I got in return. Their _activities_ meant my Father was… Well, that doesn’t matter. It’s just, this is the first time in a long time where I have felt like I have a proper _family_ and I just had to go and mess it all up and-” Weiss started crying again, cutting herself off, so Yang pulled her back into a tight hold and rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down again. “You know something? You and my sister are more alike than you think.” Weiss tilted her head slightly in confusion. “You’re both so worried about this whole ‘friends’ thing that you panic over nothing. Blake said she forgave you Weiss, and Blake isn’t the sort to lie to appease somebody is she? And Ruby? Ruby couldn’t hate you if she tried. She’s more worried that you hate her to be honest. She still thinks too hard about the fact that she’s younger than everyone else sometimes. And as for me? Like I said, you and Ruby are similar. You’re high-strung, easily irritated and annoying sometimes, but you’re also caring in your own way, intelligent, and you’ve helped my sister find some confidence while also challenging her. You’re as much my family as Ruby is. Both you and Blake are. We’re a team, Weiss, no one here hates you.”

Weiss sat, open mouthed, as she took all of that in. She moved her mouth, as if to speak, when a voice from across the room sounded. “She’s right Weiss, I don’t hate you.” Both Yang and Weiss turned to see Blake watching, with what looked suspiciously like tears in her eyes. “Yeah! And I couldn’t hate you either Weiss! You’re my bff!” Weiss looked up to see Ruby smiling large and full above her. She looked back to Yang, who was just looking at her with a small, knowing smile on her face. Slowly, Weiss started to smile herself, before breathing a quiet ‘thank you’ to her team and to the deity that decided to bless her with such a wonderful family. As she got back into bed she felt warm and she knew. Here, she had found her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review and leave kudos if you enjoyed! I will be writing the next chapter of Beacon Academy soon, but please accept this as an offering in the meantime! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
